


If You Wanna Go To Heaven (You Should Fuck Me Tonight)

by jordanparissh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, ah also harry wears panties, that's it i guess, that's just it, there's just a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanparissh/pseuds/jordanparissh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry go out on a date. That's it, but with a little bit of sexual stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wanna Go To Heaven (You Should Fuck Me Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ttyrionlannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttyrionlannister/gifts).



> Title from Halsey's Young God. Also those lyrics are my favourite.   
> Inspired by real events ;)   
> Only inspired tho my life's not that cool.

So maybe nothing would come from this.

Of course, Louis _wanted_ it to, but that didn’t mean it’d work out. And he couldn’t get his expectations too high, ‘cause then he’d be sad, and Louis Tomlinson just doesn’t get sad. Ever. Louis Tomlinson is an everlasting ball of happiness.

Or that’s what he needs to tell himself everyday in order to live.

But whatever. No high expectations.

It is, nonetheless, very hard to keep his expectations low when it comes to Harry. He’d seen the guy around on campus for about two months before actually having the courage to ask him out on a date, and he’s been nervous ever since doing it. Even if Harry had been very nice and polite and giggly when he said _yeah, I’ll go on a date with you_ , Louis still couldn’t stop himself from wondering why exactly Harry would be doing _this_. Why would someone so pretty and perfect and smart want to go out on a date with Louis?

That simply didn’t add up.

And that’s why Louis couldn’t stop his heart from beating fast and his mind from creating endless scenarios that would probably never happen, all the way from Zayn’s car to the cinema’s entrance – Zayn had claimed that in order to drop him at the actual entrance he’d have to take a big turn through too many streets, so he just dropped Louis a block away and left. Louis is, obviously, undeterred by Zayn’s laziness. The most important thing here is to get to Harry.

The Harry he can already see, waiting by the door and looking around, kind of nervous. Gorgeous as always, too, with his expensive looking clothing and perfect styled hair. For a moment Louis thinks he should’ve dressed up better – his hair is always perfect, thank you very much – but then he realizes he’ll probably look good by Harry’s side, ‘cause they look so different.

“Hey,” Harry says upon meeting him, playing with the rings on his fingers and fidgeting.

“Have you been waiting for long?” Louis is suddenly nervous. What if he left Harry waiting here alone for, like, twenty minutes? Damn Zayn – and himself, but he’d never admit it – for being late all the time.

“Nope,” Harry smiles. “I just got here. Also, for someone who came walking, you’re early. Could’ve asked for a ride, I live in campus too.” Harry starts walking towards the door, looking back to check if Louis is following, as if he’d ever do otherwise.

“Oh, my friend brought me,” Louis starts. “But he left me a little far from here. But thanks for the offer. You got a car?”

“No,” Harry laughs. “I wish. But my friend Liam does.”

And oh, Louis remembers Liam. Mostly because Zayn talks about him all the time, his hot body and stuff. It’s probably good that Harry’s friends with him, ‘cause if this works out Louis is _totally_ setting them up. If Liam’s into guys, that is.

They buy their tickets in comfortable silence, staring at each other and smiling a little while picking their seats – they end up choosing the last row, in two isolated chairs where people would have to turn around to look at them, happy to see that the entire row is empty so far. Hoping it’ll stay like that.

And just the thought of what that implies, sitting close in a dark space where no one can see them, in a place where noises would be conveniently covered by the loud sound of the movie, that’s just. It makes Louis hot all over, just thinking that maybe he’ll get some snogging out of this, before Harry has a chance to talk to him, realize how much of an idiot he is, and give up.

“You’re very quiet,” Harry whispers once they’re seated, waiting for the room to fill. “Is this date boring already?”

Louis is immediately at ease. The way Harry says it, seriously but kind of joking at the same time is very close to what Louis does when worried about something. He smiles at Harry, getting a smirk back.

“Not really. Could be better,” he starts, but the lights suddenly go out and the screen suddenly lights up, getting both of them startled. Harry just motions that they should talk later.

They don’t make it through the first half hour of the movie without talking. At some point, Harry whispers something in Louis’ ear about some actress who’s also from one of their favourite tv shows, and that’s how they end up talking more than watching. After a while, Louis notices they’re way too close, whispering in each other’s ears and gazing at each other’s faces from up close – as good as they can, anyway, with the little light inside the room.

And maybe they shouldn’t be doing this, ‘cause they barely just got here and the movie’s just started and they haven’t even _really_ talkedyet, about everything that matters, but somehow none of those arguments is enough to make Louis create some distance between him and Harry. It sounds like a better idea to just stay the way they are.

Or at least it does until the point they run out of actors to talk about and are stuck in silence, just looking. _Staring_ , really, and with every second that passes Louis understands better why he’s so infatuated with this boy.

He’s just so gorgeous, is the thing, that Louis honestly can’t cope with it. Life’s just really fucking unfair – or maybe it isn’t.

Right the next moment, Harry is so close that Louis can’t even look anymore, so he just closes his eyes and goes for it, only a second later thinking that maybe this isn’t what Harry wanted.

But instead of making Louis embarrassed forever, Harry just kisses him back, which is the biggest relief of all time. Not only because Louis would want the floor to open up and swallow him whole if this went wrong, but also ‘cause kissing Harry is a thing he’s been waiting to do for a long time now.

And he was right every single time he dreamt about this. Harry _is_ an incredibly good kisser, pulling Louis’ lower lip between his teeth every now and then, moving his tongue slowly with Louis’, holding his face in one of his giant ass hands. It’s everything just perfect, just the way Louis likes it, and it’s making him unbelievably pliant under Harry’s spell, or whatever.

Soon enough, it turns into something _more_ , the biting more constant and the kiss more urgent, and Louis slides his hands to touch Harry’s hair, to pull it, bringing a moan from the other boy’s throat. That’s when he breaks, pulling away from the kiss and laughing into Harry’s shoulder.

When he looks up, the mild light from the screen shows Harry’s frown and little pout. It’s amazingly captivating, causes Louis to laugh just a little bit more, making the other boy even more confused.

“We’re in a room with other people,” Louis explains, whispering into Harry’s ear and feeling the chills from the other man. Amazing. “But I like to know I can do that to you, Harold” he winks.

Harry suddenly changes, smirks instead of looking like an embarrassed baby deer. It makes Louis’ stomach drop, waiting for the comeback.

‘The Comeback’ turns out to be Harry kissing him once again, this time with more strength, kind of holding Louis steady with one of his hands and dropping the other to his thigh. He shamelessly opens his legs, giving space for the giant hand between them to travel around his body. And Harry’s such a great person, gives Louis exactly what he wants, places his hand right on top of his crotch.

Unfortunately, he just leaves it there. Doesn’t apply any pressure, doesn’t move, does literally _nothing_ , while kissing Louis as calmly as ever. As if they weren’t basically devouring each other the second before.

“Can I do something?” Harry rums against his lips.

As if he’d say no. Right now, Harry could step on him wearing heels and he wouldn’t care. _God_. No one has ever been able to make him this weak. It’s wondrously unfair on him. But, yeah. Louis nods slowly, eyes still closed and lips still very close to Harry’s – he’s got zero strength to speak, and is happy that Harry seems to get the memo that he’s giving permission to whatever it is.

Which is probably the best thing he’s done so far in his life. Harry gives him one more little kiss and then knees on the floor. And. Okay. He’s right in front of Louis’ chair in a moment, and Louis honestly  can’t _believe_ this is happening.

Harry opens his zipper slowly, looking up at Louis as if expecting him to ask him to stop, or something. Ha, _never_.

Louis is completely hypnotized by the way Harry’s large hands work his trousers and pants down, just a little bit so Louis won’t be completely naked in a cinema. As if being a _little_ naked in a cinema is much better. God, this will be one to remember.

Harry pumps Louis’ half hard dick to full hardness, making the smaller man sigh and throw his head back until it hits the seat behind him. He could totally look like someone watching a movie right now, if it weren’t for the suspicious flush on his cheeks and the way he’s biting his lip, eyes glossy. Lost on the feeling of Harry’s hand around him.

Harry bends his head down a little, shoving his long hair aside and licking Louis’ shaft leisurely all the way from the base to the top, and finally closing his lips around the head. Louis lets out a small sound and instantly covers his mouth with one of his hands, trying to keep quiet so nobody will suspect them – but Harry takes his hand away from his mouth and holds it tightly against his own thigh, simultaneously bobbing his head up and down and holding Louis’ cock firmly, moving his hand along.

It’s so so _so_ good. Louis can see Harry’s plump lips around him even in the dim light, and it doesn’t take long for him to tangle the hand that’s not being held in the mess of long (beautiful) curls in front of him, not even making pressure enough to push Harry down, just using it to ground himself and, obviously, taking the situation as an opportunity to put his hands on that hair – he’s been wanting to do that for months now.

And of course, Harry only looks up at him and goes down on him harder, making Louis tighten his grip and stifle a moan. The choked sound that erupts from Harry sends vibrations through his body - he's so close in no time, breathing hard.

"Harry," he pants, looks down with pleading eyes and hopes Harry gets it.

Which, being the perfect human being he is, he does. Harry fastens his pace and moves his hand on Louis' cock faster, _harder_ , keeping his lips around the head and sucking perfectly.

It takes no time until Louis comes undone, moans loudly and gets instantly mortified when a lady in a few rows in front of his turns around and stares at him.

"Sorry," he whispers. "I'm feeling sick."

Harry laughs softly, laying his head on Louis' thigh. Louis can't help but smile too, moving to put his pants back up and zip his trousers.

And okay, no, Harry doesn’t get to five him a breathtaking blowjob and then _laugh_ ‘cause he’s incapable of staying silent.  So Louis bats his shoulder lightly and motions for him to get up. He waits until Harry is up and rises from the chair himself, watches the way Harry cleans his knees half-heartedly and looks at the screen, as if the movie is actually his number one concern.

It could be.

It’s just that Louis doubts it, considering Harry’s hard cock is showing ‘cause his trousers are _so_ , so tight. (Which is definitely not an issue. Louis is actually pretty happy about it.)

Anyway. Harry looks stunning and he can’t stand it for even one more second.

“Let’s go outside,” Louis whispers, pushing Harry out of the room, trying to be silent. They manage to leave without anyone noticing – except for the lady who gave Louis the funny look just before. Old ladies are so nosy, it’s awful.

Harry holds his hand while walking in front of him through the cinema, clearly looking for a place to hide and kiss Louis senseless or something like that. He’s also using his left hand to clean his lips constantly, holding the lower one between his thumb and forefinger every few seconds. Louis can’t really see it, just a little bit when Harry turns his head to the sides, but he’d know it was happening anyway.

Because he’s a crazy stalker who stares at Harry the entire day on campus. (Not really, but he’s always been a tad dramatic.)

“Come here,” Harry pulls him into a dark corner where they can still see each other, but no one who’s away could see them. So convenient.

Louis smiles before kissing Harry once again, keeping him captive, Harry’s back against the wall, trapped between it and Louis.

Their kiss is filthy, desperate, tongues moving fast and little sighs and moans here and there. Louis can’t help himself – he _has_ to get back at Harry for holding his hand before; even if it was just one hand and Louis could totally still cover his mouth with the free one, it still got him hot. Hotter. Whatever, he just needs to do it to Harry.

So he does, kisses into his mouth, grabs both of Harry’s wrists and pins him against the wall, with just a little force, not enough that Harry can’t release himself it he wants to. He waits to see if the other man will do it, but instead of trying to get away, Harry seems to get even more loose in his grip, moaning softly into Louis’ mouth.

Then, of course, he takes that as a stimulus and tightens his hold on Harry’s wrists, relishes the moan he receives in return.

It’s not exactly the most comfortable position for either of them; Harry has to crouch down a little and Louis has no support except for his hands holding Harry’s against the wall, but it’s not like they care.

Louis gets closer, as close as he can when they’re like this, presses his hips against Harry’s, almost ready to go again – while the bigger man (probably in every single way there is) is _definitely_ ready to go.

“Please, do something,” Harry mumbles, gets Louis to pull back and stare at his face. His eyes are still closed, expression loose and sort of desperate at the same time, and when he opens his eyes, slowly, Louis just can’t take it anymore.

He drops to his knees, lets go of Harry’s wrists after giving them another tight grip and making sure Harry will keep them against the wall. The way he looks down at Louis causes him to trust Harry enough to let him go and work on his trousers instead.

It takes him no time to open them, push them down a little and be surprised.

“Oh my god,” he mutters, looking up at Harry and finding him with his head against the wall, eyes closed.

In no time, though, the other man opens his eyes and looks down at Louis, eyes wide and face flushed, this time from embarrassment and not from arousal. He seems to be at a loss of words, opening his mouth and only letting out a low “ _I forgot_ ” before closing it again, waiting for Louis to say something.

The thing is. Harry’s wearing panties. Like, regular, not really fancy panties, comfortable enough that they don’t seem to have a sexual purpose, but still. Panties. And not only that, but they’re also _pink_. With a tiny bow on the hem, a different shade of pink.

Louis stares at the way Harry’s hard dick strains the cloth, and honestly he’d _never_ thought he’d have a kink for this.

But Harry? Big, tall Harry that’s actually a little shit that smirks beautifully and has a lot of friends and has every girl ever on her knees for him, just like Louis is right now, _wears panties_? That’s the best thing ever.

It sure does make Louis’ hard, and he notices that he’s been gazing for too long, that Harry’s still waiting for him to say something, but it’s not like he _can_. By now, if he were to say something he’d probably embarrass himself and say, like, _this is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen and I think I love you_. Which is not exactly good for a first date.

Not that they’re following the “regular” first date agenda here.

Harry still looks mortified, and Louis can’t have that, so he inches closer until his nose touches Harry’s body through the panties, looks up and licks his cock slowly, making sure Harry can see what he’s doing, not just feel.

It seems to work. In a moment, Harry breaks and moves one of his hands, bites at it to keep silent. Louis should probably care, punish him somehow or something, but it’s probably for the best. Harry seems to be the type to be loud, and – not to be smug – Louis is fairly good at this.

He starts slowly, never looking away from Harry’s eyes. It’s very intense, and usually he wouldn’t stand it, wouldn’t like this sort of intimacy with someone else. The truth is, he’s always running from relationships; the whole thing kind of scares him, and sex for Louis is meant to be just sex.

That doesn’t apply to Harry, apparently.

Moving on, he decides to never take the panties off. Instead, he just pushes the hem down a little until Harry’s cock is showing, the cold air sending shivers through the boy’s body. Louis grips his shirt and lifts it, takes it out of the way to he can finally wrap his lips around the head. As best as he can, anyway, without taking it out of the piece of clothing.

He also uses his hand – the one not holding Harry’s shirt –, moves his fingers up and down Harry’s shaft with sheer force, watches the way Harry pants and bites his hand harder as Louis gets him more and more worked up.

His kitten licks are clearly driving the other boy crazy, so of course he keeps doing it, alternating between sucking and licking and trying to do both at the same time.

At a certain point, Louis gives up and gets Harry’s dick out of his pants, holds it steady and lets the shirt fall down so he can grip Harry’s hip tightly and keep him from moving. Harry does the work for him, though, holds his own shirt up. He breathes faster as Louis sucks him harder, moves his head up and down and then finally goes down until his nose touches Harry’s pelvis and his throat makes the other man moan.

“Shit,” Harry groans.

It only makes him go harder, lick all over Harry’s cock, specially its tip, do his best to get Harry to moan. Doesn’t take too long.

Even if he’s not very experienced when it comes to Harry, Louis can tell that he’s close already; that’s why he backs off, ignores Harry’s little whine and tucks his cock back in the panties – which does take a few moments, considering it’s not exactly made to hold _that_. It works, nonetheless.

“Louis, what are you doing?” Harry cries, raspy voice curling around Louis’ name alluringly.

Louis smirks at him, watches the way Harry’s eyelids flutter closed and open again, glossy eyes unable to focus when he drags his tongue through Harry’s length once again over the panties.

“I want you to come _inside_ these,” he confesses.

“Oh.”

Harry looks like he’s gonna say something else, but Louis doesn’t give him the chance – he licks and makes pressure with his hand until Harry’s coming undone, moaning and biting at his hand once more to keep from being _too_ loud, whole body shaking and breath coming out in pants.

Only then Louis realizes that maybe this wasn’t the best course of action – he can’t even taste it, ‘cause it’s all inside Harry’s pink panties.

That thought flies away the moment he sees the dark patch that Harry’s come leaves, a bit of darker pink.

“I like your tattoos,” he says finally, watching as Harry gets himself back together.

“Thanks,” Harry replies. “You’re gonna get to see all of them now.”

“What?”

Harry eyes him up and down, looking a tad confused and very, very lovely. Also, flushed; that just adds to the loveliness.

“We’re going to my room, that is empty, ‘cause my roommate is not in town, and _you_ ,” he points at Louis, long finger touching his chest. “Are going to fuck me.”

Louis just gapes at him, thinks about how hard he is and how he could very well have some nice sex. He maybe takes too long  to answer, though, ‘cause Harry’s face smooths over and his expression becomes something close to disappointed.

“Unless you don’t wanna do it.”

Ha, as if.

“Of course I do,” Louis concedes. “I just thought we were going to get dinner.”

Harry holds his hand and starts walking, pushes Louis along until they’re side by side and moving, apparently headed to campus.

“Yeah, well, we can’t have dinner while you’re like _that_ ,” Harry points at Louis’ hardness. “And I can’t eat with come in my pants that’s making me very much uncomfortable.”

Louis smirks. “It’s sure making _me_ very comfortable to know what’s going on in there.”

“I think we should’ve done dinner first,” Harry adds.

“Yeah, we’re kind of stupid,” Louis says, and they laugh together. “There’s no way I’m giving up  the opportunity to fuck you right now, though. Who even needs food? I’ve been waiting for this day for months now.”

“I was wondering how long you’d take to ask me out.”

Louis turns and looks at him, a little annoyed. “If you knew, then why didn’t _you_ ask me out?”

“I like to make you suffer,” Harry laughs, then smiles intimately. Gorgeous. “Good suffering, though.”

“You’ll have to show me what you mean.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that had been bugging me since I had a date with a guy (one that was definitely not as nice as this one) and I just needed to get it out of my system. Maybe now I'll finally live without Larry ruining my life. [undying laughter on the background]  
> Anyway thanks for reading!  
> (Also once again, this is for my best friend. 'Cause everything I write is for her.)


End file.
